1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-lying sleep support system and more particularly pertains to supporting a user, especially a pregnant woman, lying on her side for medical and comfort reasons, the supporting being done in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sleep support systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sleep support systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting pregnant women who lie on their side are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a side-lying sleep support system that allows supporting a user, especially a pregnant woman, lying on her side for medical and comfort reasons, the supporting being done in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the side-lying sleep support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a user, especially a pregnant woman, lying on her side for medical and comfort reasons, the supporting being done in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved side-lying sleep support system which can be used for supporting a user, especially a pregnant woman, lying on her side for medical and comfort reasons, the supporting being done in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.